Forbidden Love
by LisaCreed
Summary: <html><head></head>I saw an image of Alistair and an Elf grey warden. Their heads leaning together in a subtle embrace of love. It was clear to me that they where sad and unsure about what to do about their feelings and so a story suddenly played itself in my head and I wrote it out. Please enjoy :)</html>


It was our first night camping after leaving Denerim. The rain has been Falling hard all afternoon as if matching my mood. I'd avoided speaking with Alistair despite his desperate attempts to draw me into conversation. Twice he had started toward me but I would suddenly draw others into conversation. Another time he had said my name but I'd brushed him off, rushing to help a cart who's supplies had fallen off onto the road. He gave up after then and I didn't seen him for the rest of the day.

Now I lay in my tent listening to the rain thumping on the canopy. The sun had practically set but the air was sticky and thick. I had taken off my armour, changed into a fresh, dry pair of leather pants and a soft cotton top I'd been given from the palace staff in Denerim. I sat up suddenly wiping a few stray tears from my eyes as I heard Wynne call and pull back the tent flap.

"May I come in a moment Elsa?" She asked softly.  
>I nodded but didn't speak, unsure if I could keep my voice from breaking in front of my closest friend. She moved steadily before sitting down on the bed furs beside me.<br>"Your missing some fun out there despite the rain. It seems Oghren has challenged Sten to an ale drinking competition and I fear he may be about to loose any moment. As I left them he was leaning quite heavily on Zeveran as if he could not hold himself without!" She began to chuckle and I smiled along with her. She sighed at me then, reaching out to brush a strand of my loose, long, dark hair behind my pointed ear. It was such a subtle move but her action brought the tears forth and I leaned into her sobbing gently.  
>"There there child, let it all out now. It is better to let those tears flow."<p>

I didn't known how long I laid upon her knee, crying like I hadn't since the first night after I had left the Dalish camp with Duncan all those months before. Eventually the tears subsided and I fell into a deep sleep. It was dark when my eyes opened again. The rain was still falling outside but softer now. I got up from my furs, my bare feet padding softly as I pulled back the tent flap and stepped out into the light rain.

I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, allowing my face to feel the soft cool moisture. Then I walked steadily out of the camp and off into the woodlands beyond. I don't know quite how long I walked but I came to a pretty clearing bathed in moonlight. The rain still fell through the break in the canopy giving the place a mystical aura. I hadn't been admiring the place very long when I heard the sound of snapping twigs behind me. Spinning I instinctively crouched to the floor reaching into my boot for the hidden blade I always carried. I was about to draw it until I heard a familiar voice cursing and my heart began to race wildly in my chest.

Alistair walked into the clearing, his eyes fixed on mine. I don't know what sort of sight I must have appeared to him. Practically soaking wet from the rain, mud all over my trousers and boots. I most likely had foliage in my long dark hair too! Yet, he smiled and as I smiled in return, his gaze intensified as though a fire burned within them. It was as if he had stared into my very soul and read every feeling held within it, in moments he was right infront of me. Striding confidently to my side he reached out and cupped my face with his rough hands. He pulled me to him our lips meeting in a ferocious embrace. His hands moved to the back of my head weaving his fingers through my wet cascades. He tugged at them drawing me even closer to him groaning as our kiss intensified.

I never wanted this kiss to end. I needed to be close to him like this or else I might as well cast myself to the deep roads and face my wardens death early! I could not leave this man, despite our differences in race, belief, and rank. All of it we had so easily put aside. For a great part of our journey together we where simply two grey wardens on equal footing, neither better than the other. Yet all that had changed at the Landsmeet in Denerim. Alistair was to be king of Ferelden and marry Queen Anora and I ... I was just the outcast Dalish elf once more.

When we broke apart he pulled back to wipe the tears from my eyes, so apparent despite the rain drops falling on my face.  
>"I was thinking ..." He said.<br>"What about?" I asked him running my hand across his handsome face.  
>"I was thinking about the day I gave you that rose. I ment every word I said to you Elsa. I have never met anyone like you and my love for you is as true as Andraste's of the maker!"<br>"I do not doubt that Alistair, yet it does not change anything that we already discussed in Denerim."  
>I walked away from him then toward the centre of the clearing, trying to hold my nerve and be strong despite every part of me screaming to run in his arms and never let go.<br>"Is that why you have been avoiding me? Oh well, at least it's not that I smell bad, a few nights on the road in all that armour..."  
>"Alistair..." I cut in turning and glaring at him seriously. "This is no time for jokes!<br>"Me joking, I never joke about personal hygiene my lady!" He smiled slyly.  
>"I am not your lady, Anora is." I said sharply. I knew I had hurt him when the smirk fell from his face and his eyes sharpened in clear pain.<br>"Elsa, please don't say that. Anora and I are, arranged." He spoke the last word as if it was caught in his throat.  
>"You are ..."<br>"I am an elf Alistair. Not a noble human of high rank such as she. I will never be..."  
>He walked over to me slowly stopping me from saying more.<br>"You will never be Anora, just the same as she will never be you..."

We looked at one another for a long moment not sure what else to say. Steadily he leaned toward me resting his forehead against mine. The rain fell softly around us playing a somber tune as it struck against the tree canopy above. We had little time left, the darkspawn horde where on the move once more and the penultimate battle was close at hand. There where greater events than us but in that moment they where forgotten. There was just him, me and our forbidden love...


End file.
